


Just Wade

by Treebeardy



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treebeardy/pseuds/Treebeardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to being just Wade, but she expected more. Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wade

Wade was used to being used for a lot of things, mostly sex. He was used to shifting glances, ducked heads and invitations whispered over fruity drinks. He was used to being the guilty secret, the one night stand and the one pushed out of bed in the morning. He was used to being just Wade. He’d been just Wade for what felt like forever.

Wade wasn’t used to being used for favors, mostly annoying ones. He wasn’t used to defiant eye contact, furiously clicking heels and friendly taunts traded over beer and wine. He wasn’t used to being the friend, the confident and the one who made her feel safe as he slept on the couch in the morning. He wasn’t used to being her Wade. He hoped being her Wade would last forever.


End file.
